Naruto: The Power of the King
by Mattikota
Summary: What if Naruto had a bloodline limit called Geass which allowed many ability to change his perception of the world and in the same time his destiny. No paring yet, Rated M. This story will be more serious then the anime.
1. Prologue

The Power Of The King

**The**** Power Of The King**

**What if ? Two words**** that can bring infinity of possibility which can make thing better or worst. Those two words can bring many changes that can make everything different no matter how small the first change is. The change in this story will begin with one thing with a lot of potential. In this fictive world many character know from the real world of Naruto will be different. Their life, like, dislike, hobby, dream, personality, may be change because of the repercussions brought by the existence of a cursed power know as Geass (The Power of the King) existing through a cursed child know as Naruto Uzumaki. So don't complain if you do not recognize them.**

**This story is obviously a Naruto story but the Geass of the anime Code Geass will be considered as a bloodline limit. I don't think I will bring the character from Code Geass in this story. I don't really plan on creating on organization that hunts for the Geass bearer. For those that don't know what Geass is it will be explained in this chapter. The power of the many different Geass will be put in one and some change to the Geass will be brought so go read the info even if you saw the anime/manga.**

**This Story is rated M for the same raison as the other story rated M...**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any anime/manga, movie, cartoon, game, TV show of which I write a fiction of...**

**The introduction**

**Forgotten Time**

So little is know of the elemental world, of its shinobi, jutsu, chakra, bloodline limit, their history of how they came to exists is unknown. There was many hypothesis and legend around it but no proof were found, no writhed documents. It may be because of the war between country and shinobi clan. Forgotten technologies were found some use some other declared forbidden by those with power scare of the repetition of history. Those which dared to go against to laws and to research those technologies were kill and there research destroyed. If those forgotten technologies are the reason of the existence of chakra is unknown because nobody has any clue on what was the world from that time. All which is known is that it must have been a time of war and that those that lived in those times destroyed each others for unknown reason. Many of the technologies found and destroyed had been at the time of there finding thought to be weapon of sort. This period of our history is called the "forgotten time" and many believe that it is better that way. I think that the saying is "ignorance is bliss" which is kind of sad...

**Samurai Era**

From the time of the country war when they didn't have there own shinobi village the recorded history is much clearer than the "forgotten time" but lake precision. There is record of war with alliance and treason between the countries. There is a record of battle and name, hatred and rivalry between the countries. The country fought for more territory, money and power, maybe even for the glory of there country or world domination. But as ambitious as those lords could be, none dared research the forgotten technologies but one. This ambitious ruler sought world domination and brought many disasters. He meet is end with every other nation against his, it is than that the world decided that those weapon of old were better destroyed than used and those who where curious about them, dangerous and to be dealt with... Back then the chakra was simply use by samurai to perform better in fight, jutsu didn't exist. This period of time was considered as the "Samurai era". A time when honour, way of the sword or way of the samurai was how the world worked. People were duelling for there honour, the honour of there lover or of there master. Back then even without chakra it is say that the battles were impressive but lost of its greatness sometime before the creation of jutsu and shinobi clan.

**Clan War Era**

The rinnegan, the first doujutsu, its bearer was from what the legend say the creator of jutsu. It is believed that from those eyes came the first jutsu, but its power is to this day unknown to use. Some believe that it comes from the forgotten technologies but no proof of that can be found. Before the country could destroy this treat to their power it was too late. Jutsu was created and so was the shinobi clan which with time became needed for war between countries. Clan were hailed for their jutsu, fighting ability and finally for their bloodline limit. How those bloodline limits began is unknown to all even to their bearer. Some had more potential than other and gained better ability is the hypothesis of the bearer but the hypothesis of those without it were once again accusing the forgotten technologies. This period of time was considered as the "clan war era" because of the numerous fights for domination and glory.

**Hidden**** Village Era**

The time of the creation of the hidden village is well known because everything that the leaders of the village wanted know they told the villager. The first hidden village was the village hidden in the leaf Konohagakur no sato. The two clan who allowed the creation of konoha were the Senju and the Uchiha, two rival clan who fought against each other for many years. But it was the leader of the Senju clan who was named Shodaime Hokage and not Mandara Uchiha which caused him to leave and come back seeking vengeance with the conclusion being is death. The other country fallowed in the creation of hidden village in order to have the same kind of military power as Hi no Kuni.

**The Geass**

The Power of the King, a bloodline limit of unknown origin as well as unknown time of birth. It is believe by it bearer that at the beginning and for a long period of time only one or two person was holding that power at a time only having one child and so on until the creation of the Geass Cult in Whirlpool country. From what is know of the member of the Cult they were samurai and not shinobi at first which explain why even after the creation of the shinobi clan and hidden village the Geass Cult members fight with sword and have more potential with it than with jutsu. Like the other bloodline clan there is peculiar trait shared between the members that prove they are from the clan. But unlike he majority of the other clan those sign are not physical but there show by their playful way to act, their determination to fulfil their promise, goal and dream and finally their unpredictable way to fight and ability to make a good plan on the spot. The reason that they aren't recognized by physical appearance is because they take their look mostly by the parent who doesn't have the Geass or an ancestor who didn't had it. The Geass Cult were a really secretive Clan, so much that they didn't have a clan name. They were hidden within the population living there life without anyone knowing there power. Even if the members of the Cult were unknown to all but the members of the Cult it is believed that they were the creator of the village hidden in the Whirlpool. The Geass bearer viewed their bloodline as on useful tool that completed their kenjutsu style but not as their main weapon. Their ability at kenjutsu were hailed as the greatest while their other skill like genjutsu, ninjutsu and even taijutsu were depending on the clan member different potential which allowed them to stay hidden.

**Minato Namikaze curse for his child**

Minato Namikaze, a man who fought in the third great war, a man who earned the nickname "The Yellow Flash Of Konoha", a man who earned the title of " Yondaime Hokage". This had for sensei the toad sannin Jiraiya, which explain is knowledge in the art fuinjutsu. This allowed him to create one of his best technique the Hiraishin no Jutsu. This man will be remembered for his contribution in the third Great War, soon he will be remembered has the one who sealed the Kyuubi away and he might be remembered because of what his child accomplished. The Kuubi no Kitsune, a terrible demon which can only be defeated by sealing it into a new born baby by the sacrifice of the sealer. "_Jinchuuriki, the power of human sacrifice, which of the two will have sacrificed the most in order to contain the beast ? The man hailed as a hero who could have accomplished even greater thing in the future if he didn't have to die ? The baby who will survive without it family and have a future as sad, hard and as difficult as it may be ? Only time will tell and I will not be there to see it."_ Those were the thought of Minato Namikaze as he stood a top of GamaBunta, the toad boss head. Preparing himself for the sealing while mourning his lover, he can only hope that the village will treat his child as a hero or at the least not arm him. He knows that his son will bring back sad memory or fear to those of this generation each time they will see him. He can not allow iwa to know about his son or trust that he would not be use by influents people if it was to be known that he was the child father. Neither does he wants his child to know that the last thing he did was to seal a demon and in the same time curse him to live with human without being one. Cursed with the kyuubi...

**Kushina Uzumaki curse for her child**

Kushina Uzumaki, born in Whirlpool country and lived there happily as a kunoichi until the third Great War were her country met it end. She was trained as a kunoichi so she found a place were she would be accepted and for that she chose to go to an allied village, enemy of her enemy. She had to lie to the village about herself because if they knew she was a bearer of the Geass she wouldn't be considered much more then breeding material to rebuilt the clan. It worked since she carefully used her power. She sought revenge for her country, clan, family and friend and she got what she wanted. Konoha won the war and it was time for her to find happiness and she found it trough Namikaze Minato. She became his secret lover, it was meant to protect her from his enemy. To the public she was only a close friend of his. When she got pregnant she was not able to hide it for long so she lied about whose the child's father was. Minato helped her without being noticed, only allowing his teacher Jiraiya in the secret since he was to be the child godfather. But when it was time for the child to be born thing went wrong, terribly wrong. Not only had she the stress of knowing that he would be born with the Geass and may one day be found out, but the kyuubi attacked the village, more stress and lake of medical intention resulted in her dead. But before her death her last thought was about her son with the last thing she did for him being to curse him to live with human without being one. Cursed with the Geass...

**Decision**

It was decided by the sandaime hokage and Jiraiya of the sannin to call the boy Uzumaki Naruto and to keep both his parent a secret from him and everyone else. But they decided to tell the council about what the boy was holding inside of him. There was different reaction, the majority of the shinobi accepted the sandaime word and the last wish of the yondaime, they had faith in him and his ability as a seal master, they decide to wait and see. Some other thought he was too dangerous and that he should be kill, other wanted him use as a weapon and not a child. For the villager there was more fear and less faith in their leader. Many wanted him dead juste to be sure, some didn't understood and thought he was the demon reincarnated and some didn't really care as long as he was watched by the shinobi but wanted nothing to do with it. Seeing this the sandaime decided that it might be better if the youngest generation learn to know Naruto without the prejudice of there parent. He declared that none was to tell the younger generation of Naruto's burden and that those who would go against his law would be severely punish.

The story of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze begins now...

**Well this is the first chapter of my first fiction that**** I ever wrote. Hope it was good even if it was only a prologue and the actual character, plot and all wasn't really showed. But I think it is possible to see hint of what is to come in the story. The history of the elemental country has I writhed it has a purpose that will be show in the future of the story or maybe in a story related to this one, I leave many possibility open.**

**The Power of the King**

The Geass hold many abilities that have for main purpose to affect the mind of people different way.

_Absolute Obedience: _ This power allows the bearer of the Geass to order somebody to do as the bearer want it can go as far as suicide. For this ability to work there is a need of eyes contact, to voice the order, have a stronger will and enough chakra which vary according to the chakra the enemy use to defend himself.

_Whisper your thought to me:_ This power allow the bearer of the Geass to hear the thought of somebody like a whisper. This power is difficult to control it need a lot of practice to only hear the thought one person and to control how far you can hear somebody thought. With practice the user can go as far as to hear what his opponent is planning to do in a fight even if your opponents think it unconsciously allowing a greater reaction time.

_Absolute Lie__, my true:_ This power allows the bearer of the Geass to create false memory and to erase true one. For this power to work it is needed that the victim be unconscious and once again the efficacy of the power vary according to the chakra of the enemy and of the user. The user of this power need to be able to create realist memory.

_Absolute Love: _ This power allows the bearer to make somebody love him. To work it is needed that the user has more chakra than the victim and to be use several times to be more effective. With some people it only intensifies the feelings which make it easier and allow the power to work even without charka on those who already love the user.

_Time, stop for him: _ This power allows the user to make somebody unconscious without him realising he was unconscious for a short amount of time. To use this power a lot of chakra is needed so usually the Uzumaki use it as a finishing move with their kenjutsu. The user need to send a chakra pulse in a direction or in every direction, the quantity needed to use the power vary according to the quantity of the enemy chakra and the size of the zone where the power take effect.

**I am looking for better name and maybe new ability.**

**0**


	2. Under the age of five

Naruto first few years

**Naruto ****under the age of five **

"Normal speech"

"_Normal thought"_

"_Other people's thought heard by Naruto"_

"**Geass Order****"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any anime/manga, movie, cartoon, game, TV show of which I write a fiction of...**

For a growing up baby there is important thing to help is development that he must receive. The first is maternal milk which little Naruto wasn't allowed, after all who would went to let such a creature drink from you? So Naruto had to live with cow milk, not the best for his development but it did the job. Second it is the physical contacts which help the child to fell more secure. Naruto only had the strict minimum of physical contact and mostly by the old Sandaime Hokage. Third it is somebody who talk to the child to help him develop mentally and to learn to talk. No one but bothered talking to Naruto since the hokage was too busy. But it is not like you need people talking to you when you can hear their thought. Confused whisper one word a top another from many people who were near him. As confused as the word were little Naruto learned to understand them and control that power.

Naruto development was totally normal as a child, except the fact that he cried a lot but that is understandable with all the noise. At 2 month he started trying to identify the object brought by the old Hokage and to babble. At 4 month he started to try to reach objects. At 6 month he started sitting, recognizing the facial expression. At 8 month he started to stand and walk on all four and to understand word. At 10 month he was scare of stranger and didn't want the old Sarutobi to leave him. At 12 month he started to walk and talk, he scare more then one person with is speaking skill. His first word being "abomination" which made the Hokage ask some question around the orphanage.

After the first year the trouble really began for the orphanage staff. Even to they didn't like being near little Naruto every member of the orphanage seemed to care for him a certain degree. After all he was a funny little guy, curious and clumsy. The way he acted was cute or adorable, the Hokage had obviously chosen a good bunch to take care of him. So when the child decided that he wanted to explore, he almost seemed like a suicidal child, which scare the orphanage staff. What didn't help calm their fear was that the little boy always seemed to understand what people wanted of him. His speaking skill and understanding of the world scared people as well. Many thought the Kyuubi was somehow messing with the child but all the tests made on the child proved otherwise. To them the child was simply a genius.

4 years olds Naruto.

Four years old Naruto was a top a high building looking at the people below and thinking back at his knowledge of the world around him. _"So I already know that I am not like them for many reason and that they dislike me because of it. For some I bring bad memory, other see possibility that could happen because of my existence, other just think that I shouldn't exist and finally some just don't went to see me walking around…"_With his power he has long learning of what exactly was sealed in him and why people didn't like having him around.

**Flash back**

One year old Naruto was walking around the orphanage exploring when he heard in his head a voice that seemed to come from the other side of the wall. _"I can't stand it anymore, now the kyuubi gaki is walking around with a smile on his face. I know what the hokage say but I made up my mind I won't stay near it, it is just too dangerous. I leave it to the other to test if it is dangerous or not."_ While listening to these thought he kept fallowing the wall until he was near the open door and entered.

"_Shit! Here he comes… Why is he looking at me with those cute and curious eyes!? It scary… Almost as if he had the power to make me love him as much as he scares me. _Were her thought as Naruto watched her wondering what she meant.

His thoughts were interrupted when she asked him in her sweetest voice "Hi, Naru-chan what can I do for you?" Now this confused him. Could she hear that he was curious about what she meant about kyuubi-gaki and him?

"_What __wrong? I know he is able to talk…"_ "Naru-chan what wrong?" Were both here thought and her answer to his silence.

"What you think about nee-chan?" Was his confused answer. _"What wrong with nee-chan she can hear me that way?" _Was his as much confused thought.

"Nothing at all" She lied. This confused little Naruto even more since he knew it came from her so he decide to keep it for himself in case he would be punish. If one thing that he didn't went it was to b punished. He had long understood that it was better to lie then to be punished.

In the next month and years Naruto would learn a lot more about himself and how much he was different compared to the other.

**End flash back**

His power that allowed him to hear people thought didn't cause him too much problem anymore, he couldn't make it go off but could choose the range of effect and even choose who to hear. It was the reason why he was at such a high place, he could look at people and hear them allowing himself to learn without being noticing or having to ask. He didn't like people, so many lie and so many scary thought…

"_I should kill that bitch! She dare treat me like that while I bring the food!_

"_Wow that woman I would tie her up and rape her and keep her like a pet…"_

"_Those children playing at the park are so cute I would like to play adult game with them…"_

"_I hate my life, I hate my wife, and I hate my children, why not just end it all and kill them."_

Those thought at least didn't concern him like those he would here if they saw him… "_No don't think about it! They don't know better… They are just ignorant… As long as they don't hurt me it is alright._

"Naru-chan I can't believe you! How come you always end up in theses kind of place come down this instant." Was the command of the matron of the orphanage. _"Seriously I know this kid is special but that is ridiculous what can make him want to go to such place?"_ Were her thought.

Without a word he came down and followed her to the orphanage since it was the time to eat why would he run away? The only problem was that now he was near other people who could see him and so he had to listen to these awful thought…

"_I still can't believe they didn't kill it in its sleep…"_

"_Yamato… Sniff… Why did I have to see that thing again and remember my sadness..."_

"_I still don't think that it is a good idea… Even if it is not the demon he is to dangerous…"_

And so on, those type of thought in the mild of common one, all in the same time… _"I hate it. It gives me head ach. After that people are scare that the big bad demon is trying something and I end up being studied and all…"_

"So Naru-chan are you going to enjoy the festival of tomorrow? You know it is a really important even! A member of the village in the cloud is coming to sign a treaty." She asked. The matron was really worried with the young child. Naruto seemed to favour being along and to not interact with other which was mostly mutual. But it wasn't normal for a child as smart and mature as Naruto may be it was unnatural to not have friend or even try to have friend.

"Maybe. But I don't like crowned place… Too much noise…" Was his answer with a voice void of all emotion. He didn't really understand those who went to this kind of even. Why would somebody be interesting in seeing some guy going inside the village to sign something? You didn't learn anything new trough it, playing ball with other children ether. What was the point to having fun? Many question that he still needed to find the answer to…

Once at the orphanage he did as usual and ate along, mostly because the other child didn't like him because he was too smart for his age, or boring. He wants to sleep while trying to not be bothered by the noise but he didn't dream, he didn't ever dream or is it that he just doesn't remember them?

The next day Naruto prepared himself to go to the festivity with the rest of the orphan. He decided to wear a black shirt with a red whirl in the front that was a bit too big for him and loose short. The way there was nice there weren't many people on the street but sadly that only meant that everybody was already waiting for the convoy so there would be a lot of noise once there…

To the misfortune of the children there were too much people to be able to see correctly the cloud convoy. So every children had to try and make there way trough the crow of people, every child but one.

"Naruto Uzumaki get down here didn't I told you enough that it is dangerous to go to high place like this!?" Was the angry shoot of a scary matron when she realized that once again little Naruto somehow found his way a top a high building. She was obviously ignored by the four years old.

Naruto being the curious child that he is decided to take a peak at the though of the foreigner. After all how many time can you get such one opportunity to learn about another country? Sadly what he heard wasn't about the cloud village but something interesting nonetheless. He learned of their plan to kidnap the Hyuga's heiress during the night. He knew that even if he told anybody he wouldn't be believed so he decide to play a little game that hopefully would be entertaining.

That night at the Hyuga mansion we could find Naruto in a tree in the mild of the garden just outside of the exit were he was sure the cloud ninja would leave. He saw the cloud ninja exit the mansion and being kill by a Hyuga who showed no apparent emotion. But Naruto could see in his though that the Hyuga was angry but exactly why he didn't know so he decided to ask.

"Hi mister Hyuga," Was all he could say before feeling the byakugan on him which caused him to stop and look at it with curiosity.

"Child, can I know what you are doing inside the Hyuga compound?" Was the reply given by the head of the Hyuga clan in on evenly voice.

"I hear about this man plan and I was curious of the outcome of it…" Naruto answered in a monotone voice which surprised the Hyuga since not only was a four years old child talking like on adult but still didn't seem to understand in what dangerous position he was.

"If you knew about this why didn't you tell anyone?" He asked even if he knew that personally he wouldn't have believed the child. He was curious about the Jinchūriki and needed to know if he was a treat.

"You wouldn't have believed me anyway." Was the simple answer of the child with the same monotonous voice. Even if he was hiding it fairly Naruto was in fact getting nervous, of course he just saw a man kill another and now the man was thinking if he had to kill him or not… Who with an understanding of death wouldn't be nervous?

"Since you saw the outcome shouldn't you be going away?" Was the stern remark of a Hyuga who was getting tired of dealing with that weird child.

"I would be long gone if you had allowed me to ask my question before asking yours" Was Naruto playful response clearly amused by how much he was annoying the Hyuga and with all the nervousness forgotten.

"Do speak" Was the answer of the scowling Hyuga who was getting angry at being scolding by a four years old brat.

"When you attacked the man I clearly heard you say "how dare you" and I was wondering what you meant by it. Is it how dare you try to kidnap my daughter or how dare you try to steel the secret of the Hyuga clan?" Was the question asking by a serious child with curiosity filling his eyes.

The father of the young girl who had almost being kidnapped could only scowl at this. How dare this child ask him such a question. But thinking back he couldn't remember exactly what he was thinking and feeling at that moment. Realising that he was taking to much time to answer he decided to just tell the child he was thinking of his daughter. He didn't have the occasion seeing as the child had already left, having found his answer and the Hyuga silence. Unknowingly to Naruto he just gave a lot to think about to both a father and clan head. The repercussions of this innocent little conversation between an adult in a curious child would be felt in the future.

Naruto was walking back to the orphanage while thinking back at what he saw, heard and understood. He saw the death of a man that he didn't know nor cared about. The end of the existence of a man forced him to think about what effect on other people it would have. Who cared about that man? He heard the doubt of a full grow man about himself which of course made him understand that people are ignorant of even themselves.

While walking he heard the confused though of 3 people but didn't really pay any mind to it, it wasn't the first time he heard the though of drunkard. But when he heard some peculiar though he decided that maybe he should have paid some though to the idea to hide.

"_What the… Yeah that the Kyuubi gaki! Hahahaha! Let have some fun…"_

"Hey guy, look over there… a play thing. Hic… Hahahaha!" Was the smart comment of the first one.

"Hey you're right… And there is no one around!" Was the conclusion of the second one.

"You're right… let's go!" Was the conclusion of the third and Naruto cue to begin to run. Those drunk were obviously no shinobi but still full grow man so it was a sad and hopeless run until they finally caught him. They began to hit him kick and punch but he didn't fall unconscious so he was able to see one of them back away and open his zipper. This give the other the same idea and they began laughing at the though to sodomize the mighty Kyubi.

"NO! **STOP**!" Was Naruto desperate scream which weren't really loud since he was in a bad shape. It is with great happiness that he realised that it actually worked, he didn't realise at that moment but in each of his eyes a v shaped symbol appeared. The 3 rapist wannabe seem to be unconscious while standing, this observation took a good 15sec to Naruto. Sadly he didn't go far before they regained consciousness and continued their advance on him. One of them was thinking along the line of _"The demon brat should die anyway for what he has done. Maybe we will even be considered heroes."_ The delusional though of this ignorant man went in favour of Naruto seem as not long after these though were heard by him he whispered: "Me? A monster? Look at you… I should die? No **you die**!" As he said those words a symbol looking like a v appeared in each of his eyes.

"YES! YOUR HIGHNESS!" Was their answer before they broke sake bottle and use the sharp piece of the bottle and stab themselves in the throat with a smile on their face under the eyes of Naruto and 2 other. Naruto could only watch disbelieving and with a sick fascination as those men blood flew from their throat. It was nothing like how the Hyuga had killed. Weirder had he killed them? He told them to die and they complied but was he a killer? Was it part of his power? He did feel spent like when he tried to control his capacity to hear people's thought for to long. It his then that a question appeared in his mind. A question that could change everything. A question that meant everything. A question that would decide his destiny. **Was he superior? Was he above humanity? What should he do with his power? **

But before he could answer those questions he was knocked unconscious by two member of the root who had saw everything and knew that there master would went the child. After all even if the Kyuubi's power was a dead give away and would be noticed, a new bloodline limit as great as it was would be considered as Danzo finding and be his no matter what the Hokage though of it.

**Still not much action on this chapter but in the next it should begin. I hope that with this chapter you got a better understanding of were I am going with this story and I hope you like it. If you have idea to help my story and make it more interesting or to better my writer skill do tell me.**

**0**


	3. Under the root

Naruto under the root

**Naruto under the root**

"Normal speech"

"_Normal thought"_

"_Other people's thought heard by Naruto"_

"**Geass Order****"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any anime/manga, movie, cartoon, game, TV show of which I write a fiction of...**

We now find a six years old Naruto into a small and dark room. If you were to inter the room and see him you would think that he was sleeping but it is far from the true. He was actually thinking back to the last two years, the two years he pasted inside the root training camp for the really you child who were to be conditioned to be good mindless tool. He wasn't the only one his age, far from it. He once heard Danzo thinking alone the line of _"The younger you take them and the more reliable they will be when older."_ Even though it disgusted him he had to admit the true of those words. A child who never learn act by his belief or never gain belief for that matter would cling to the person who give him a reason to exist. Those thought brought him back to the memory of his arrival here and of their way to brainwash children…

**Flash back**

In a dark room, on the cold floor was Naruto who was trying to understand what was happening. So many questions in his head, for a child it may be normal but not when those thought are like these.

"_Why am I here? Can I be accused of murder for ordering those men to die?__ More importantly why aren't those guard thinking!? I heard them wonder if I was asleep but nothing more! What the hell is going on!! Wait calm down. Just wait and see. I will bother with those questions once the most important one are out of the way. Now then _**am I superior **_**to the human? Am I above humanity? What should I do with this power?**__ Those are the most important question. What did he know of his powers exactly… He was able to hear people though, nothing new there. He was able to stop people from moving and realising it, it seemed like a pulse was sent around me so I guess it was chakra which explain why I was winded. Then I can order people to do whatever I went by looking at them in the eyes and send chakra to them which cost about half of the chakra I have since I used two different power before being totally winded. Interesting… I guess I will have to see the limit of this power trough experimentation._

His musing was cut short when the door to his cell was opened by an old and bandaged old man who almost makes you pity him. But listening to his thought could only make you feel fear, disgust and hatred. _"So the kyubi child has more then the kyubi as weapon… If I hide some of his feature, keep him from having emotion and obviously from thinking by himself he would be a great tool in my plan to kill Sarutobi. After that I could train him to use the kyubi chakra and then begin my plan of world domination."_

"_Stop me from having emotion I can live with it but trying to stop me from thinking!? That is a sin, Shame on you. He went to be sure I am in leash and him to the other side of said leash. That will not happen, I can order people to kill themselves, __and I can hear people thought! You just made on enemy old man! A powerful one at that! Now to find a way to run away… Well why not try this…_

"Who are you? Please let me go! I am sorry! **Let me go!**" said Naruto and a childish and scared voice while activated the Geass. _"Now I am happy to have learned how to lie to people and act"_ Were the thought of this vicious child who decided to see exactly the limit of his power.

"Interesting… It seems that it takes more chakra the stronger the victim is... I guess it isn't absolute, but impressive nonetheless the famous Geass. I will just have to train you." Was the cold reply of the man which was in the same time the answer of Naruto question and a bad new for him.

"_Damn… I guess I will accept the training… Not like I have a choice in the matter it seem. I have a strong mind right? He won't break me… He doesn't know about my ability to read people though so I have a joker." _Was the thought of a weird child who was too smart for his age and who knew more then what was sane for a child to know.

While Naruto was having those thought two men entered the room tied his hand behind his back, one of the men was holding him down while the other one prepared medication. The brainwashing began… Trough screams and convulsions Naruto was repeating the same mantra in his mind _"They can't break me! They won't break me! I am what I went they won't decide what I am to be!"_ and so on.

**End flash back**

They didn't break him back then and they didn't break him the other time they tried. He played the broken child because he know trough their thought how much it should affect him and how he was suppose to act. The fool would never see it coming, the day when he takes his revenge that is. The brainwashing did affect somewhat his mind, he was consumed by hatred and scorn for those men. Those men who took children to make tool out of them, mindless tool with but one purpose: to serve. How dare they! His power allowed him to order people but he would be ordered to order!? How stupid! Ridiculous! But he had to admit that the two last years were much fruitful. He did learn a lot and improve his powers. But sadly he still didn't found a way to run or to get his revenge. They believed his act but a little tool didn't have many right or authority so the opportunities to run were none existent. He was constantly training or studying to better himself and be good for any situation.

In root it was needed that thing be perfect. So when he had to learn a taijutsu style it was an efficient battle style with minimal energies cost. He change a bit the style for it to suit himself better and learned to use knife. Saying that Danzo was happy was an understatement, he had a smart tool that had a knack for assassination and quick kill. _"If I am lucky I could use him to kill the old fool who would be too stunned to see his dear Naruto to react fast enough."_ But it seems that Danzo plan was not meant to happen soon so he would have to keep his act until the right moment.

Naruto really like his knife better then shuriken and kunai which his alright for Danzo seeing as they are good for assassination. Yes Naruto was taught how to be an assassin, everything that on assassin needed to know he was taught. He knew how to hide his chakra signature and to detect the chakra signature of others. He was taught stealth, how to inter mansion undetected, how to kill without noise and how to infiltrated and act inside enemy territory.

But what he was the most thrilled about was that he learned so much more about his power and was able to improve the strength of his abilities. He could make people's mind in a certain range with a certain level of chakra freeze and once they came back to consciousness they didn't realize a thing. Sadly it took a lot of chakra just to stop for 10 second someone of about the same level as him during battle. But the good new was that if the victim isn't aware of an enemy nearby the power his much more affective. His ability to give order to people work better against people are with less chakra and a broken mind, if the victim his in this stat it is even possible to give him on order which he will fallow to his completion or death. Since it need eyes contact it his needed to overpower the victim. The first ability he was ever given now allowed him to know what his opponent would do in a fight before he did it and to know from where came the thought even more precisely. Of course he couldn't know every move his opponent was going to do and it was confusing something. The reaction time was something to work on because it took some time to analyse the information and to make the message he was receiving clearer since sometime it wasn't possible to understand them.

There were many simulations of fight and mission once Naruto turned five and it his then that he came in contact with the other children with which he needed to work. It is then that he was given a team with who he had to work and complete each others ability. In his team the scoot was a really whit child that want by the name of Sai, his skill were with animal created by his drawing. The fighter was a funny grey head named Sui and of course the assassin or stealth specialist was him named Shine.

That name come from the fact that it was what his victim would last hear… Not realy imaginative but the name was chosen by Danzo himself so he had to accept it.

Those 3 in their room were a funny display. One who was talking: Sui, one who was drawing: Sai and finally one who was carving thing on wooden block with his knife: Shine. This team was one of those that favoured Danzo. What he didn't know was that the 3 hated him and would kill him at the first occasion.

While he was musing about possible opportunity to kill Danzo, Naruto was carving the nine tailed foxes know as Kyuubi. This got the attention of Sai. "Hey Shine, when you will have finish what you're carving mind giving it to me? I went to paint it." Were the words coming out of Sai's mouth before a creepy smile found his place on his lips.

"Sure Sai no problem" Was the short and monotonous reply of a creped out Naruto who could understand why Sai keep trying to smile…

"Men… You guys are no fun…" Was the whiny comment of Sui who finally realised that he was being ignored by the two others.

"No fun like the story you were talking about?" Was the mean reply of Sai who liked to infuriate Sui. But before Sui could answer Naruto decide to add to the insult "You know that you only talk to listen to yourself." "That not true!" Said an angry Sui who was feeling a little embarrassed to have being found out.

"Team SSS Danzo-sama went to speak with you, so go get clean and then go find him in his office in 20 minute." Barked a man who had entered the room without knocking. Why would he anyway? It his not like the member of root had anything personal or privy.

20 minute later Sai, Sui and Shine could be found in front of the despicable man that is Danzo. They had seen him often in the past but never were they close to him or alone, well if you don't count the two bodyguards. They weren't nervous but they wondered what the big boss could possibly want with them. They would like for him to begin but it seems that the man was in deep thought which was good for Naruto. _"They are still you and in experimented but they will do well I am sure. They will have some veterans with them just in case."_ Not really informative but still…

"You 3 listen up. I am going to give you a mission. In this mission you will be supervised by those two men" said Danzo while gesturing toward the two other men. "Your abilities are perfect for this type of mission. You will have to assassinate some important people who are going to party at a huge mansion. Do not worry, there won't be any shinobi and the stronger guard will be dealt by Tora and Taro. Sui, you will place exploding tag all over the mansion. Sai, you will use your ink animal to watch the guards and inform the others of their location. Shine, I want you to cause a lot of trouble inside the ball room. Kill people without being noticed, sent them running mindlessly and every direction and then run away as fast as possible because everything will explode.

Ok now the 3 six years old were nervous. So many possible death and of course nether refusal or failure of the mission was allowed. Running away with those two watching them was near impossible and the repercussion of trying to run and failing wasn't tempting. So the 3 children went to prepare themselves for a long and hazardous mission.

After seven days of preparation and travel they finally got there and prepared themselves for what was to come. Sai was well hided and kept drawing and relying the information that he was coming across so his job was simple and not that dangerous. Sui and Shine were running along side Tora and Taro with which it was easy to passes trough the guards. When came the time to separate himself with Sui and the others he took 3 explosives tag with him and want inside while Sui keep running around placing explosives tag with Tora and Taro knocked out the guards. Once inside he began his work while ignoring the thought of happy and riche people. The first thing he did was order a valet to kill a certain someone in exactly ten minute. He stopped the time of people near one table to place one explosive tag under it. For last he walked to the roof made in glass and put the last two there then he went outside and ran like hell. Chaos would begin in 2 minute and destruction in 3.

Two minute later in the ball room a valet was stabbing a noble, a table exploded sending five noble in the air and crashing on the table of other noble and finally the roof exploded sending sharp shard of glass all over the room. People screamed and tried to get away some stepping on other. One minute later everyone who was now in the many corridors of the mansion was blew up by the hundredth of explosive tag place everywhere. It wasn't pretty. It is a good thing that the 3 children weren't there to see it.

"Good job. You 3 go back to your training it will be upgraded since you proved deserving of it." Was the felicitation of a happy Danzo.

"Hai Danzo-sama!" Was said in chorus by the 3 tired six years old.

The next day the 3 young children, to their great happiness met their now training regiment. This regiment consisted in learning the basic jutsu know as Bushin, Henge, Kawarimi, Katon: grand fireball and finally Doton: mud wall. Add to these jutsu a physical training regiment which obviously no normal child could ever do and more chakra control. They had to study strategies, logic and story of war and battlefield. Last but not least they had to spare with other children to better themselves in tailjutsu. It is what they did for a whole years before being given a new mission.

Their mission was to go inside an old hideout once used by Orochimaru of the sannin. They were suppose to take a look around find information on what was down here, make a map of the place and possibly bring back the record of Orochimaru research. With Sai ink animal and Shine kage bushin no jutsu taught to him after it was found that he had enough chakra to well use the technique.

What they saw down there disgusted Naruto even more of what his called humanity even more when he read what to experimentation were for. They weren't meant to make the world better. Those experimentations had for sole purpose to give more power to a deranged man. He was a bit scared of what Danzo could/would do with this. But to his great relief nothing on how to exactly reproduce to experimentations were found. Those sick experiment done on children to give them bloodline limit. Those sick experiments were people were dissected sometime alive to see how long it took to someone without certain piece of his anatomy to die. The experiment on organ transplant like the heart or stomach and it even went as far as an arm. Some of those experiments were exposed like they were piece of art. Those distorted creature that he saw he couldn't be sure if they were created like that or if they transformed into this. Some of the cadaver looked like they had starved to death and in some room it looked like they had killed each other, some partially ate.

While walking through the maze that was Orochimaru old hideout Naruto could keep himself from thinking. _"His it the way humanity is? Sacrificing other for your own happiness? Can't it be share? Or are they just too stupid to realize that? It is sick and wrong… Is their own little sick pleasure all they can care about? That scientist was made but a genius! If he had used his knowledge to help people he could have stopped many illnesses from killing people! So much potential but incapable to use it like it should be! Am I the only one who thinks that? Am I the only one who bothers? If it is the case then maybe I am really superior to them then. So with my power I will rise above humanity and bring them were they should be. Further technologically, Happier not the stupid little pleasure but true happiness. People aren't all the same, some are stronger then other and use their power to hurt the weak. So someone even stronger is needed to bring a world where the weak can be happy. And I will be the one. No matter what it take I will do what I think is right, no matter what others think. After all they are ignorant they don't know what is best for them. Such sad creature human ended up being..."_ Naruto would keep thinking about those things he saw about humanity during the next year and he would always end up with the same conclusion. This ugly and dirty world created by humanity need salvation and it can only be done by a being above humanity.

**Well that is for chapter 3.**** You can see in which direction Naruto is going. There wasn't any combat scene in this chapter but in the next there will be I am not sure of my skill in writing fighting scene but we will see. I hope I make Naruto's evolution believable and not too fast. If you have any idea how I could improve do tell me.**

**0**


	4. Naruto of the rebellion

Naruto of the rebellion

**Naruto of the re****bellion**

"Normal speech"

"_Normal thought"_

"_Other people's thought heard by Naruto"_

"**Geass Order****"**

"**Demonic voice"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any anime/manga, movie, cartoon, game, TV show of which I write a fiction of...**

Today was the 14 august and a really happy day for Naruto. Since he had saw the laboratory of the made man name Orochimaru 7 month ago he had being preparing for his liberation from Danzo's grasp. Naruto knew that Danzo hided all his information on his root and all information on its member so he didn't had to fear that the information on him having the Geass who go out. None of the root member knew ether so the only one he had to kill was Danzo. The two who brought him to Danzo had being rewarded by death since Danzo couldn't really let such liability walk around could he?

Naruto found ally for his rebellion by listening to people thought and of course each time he entered in contact with those potential ally he made sure to hide his identity. After that he had to prepare a plan to create as much chaos and noise as possible and to make Danzo flee alone. It was a simple plan but hard to make. He had to gather a lot of information and in order to do that he use Sai ink animal which proved to be most useful. He learned of every escape rout that Danzo could possibly use. He use a guard to place explosives tag in those escape tunnel and a bit everywhere. He then prepared a riot inside the hideout in order to create chaos and make Danzo try to go to a safe place. But before that he sabotaged safe house, storage room place poison in food to weaken the force of those loyal to Danzo. Danzo thought he had the perfect army because even those who could possibly not be totally brainwashed couldn't trust each other. That was without knowing about his ability to read thought. Making people believe him was the hard part… But even that ended pretty easily at the end all he had to say was "You still didn't stroke me down which mean that you are interested. If I was just testing you, you would already be dead." Or to look at his thought seem every one of them had a certain reason and them tell them what that reason was. That way he proved that he already had compromising information.

All until then want as planned by Naruto. He could hear the scream of battle and the noise of many explosions. Danzo would soon passes trough the door just below him and he would strike him down. With all the noise the Hokage should already be on his way here with a little army and if Danzo wanted to look innocent he needed to be home which was were Naruto was waiting.

Naruto didn't just decide to leave root after seeing the laboratory of Orochimaru, two month before he had already understood that being outside of this hideout would be more fruitful. He was a bit thankful to Danzo for the training but being under that man control for much longer would prove disastrous. At 8 years old the conditioning of his solder gets worst and he wasn't sure his mind would leave unscarred. But what really decided him was that there was no way for him to use the root to his advantage. But being outside and a know face that would be useful. He needed to find ally, solder and people weakness. How was he to dominate the world if he didn't understood exactly what it meant? _"Damn you Danzo for limiting my knowledge…"_ Were Naruto's thought just before Danzo entry into the room and Naruto's strike. A knife just behind the poor old fool's head. Sadly for Naruto the 'corpse' disappeared in smoke.

"_Stupid! Too much in my own thought to listen to Danzo's." _Was the reprimand that Naruto gave himself before preparing himself to deal with Danzo that just unsheathed his blade from his cane.

"So Shine you betray me? Or maybe I should say Naruto" Said Danzo looking amuse while in fact he was seething. _"Damn! That child his more dangerous then what I though."_

"You talk like if I ever was in your side old fool. I only used you! And now that your usefulness has ended would you be so kind as to die." Sneered a nervous Naruto who knew that even old and in a bad shape Danzo was far more experienced and skilled then he was.

"Is it what you told yourself every night to feel better Naru-chan? It isn't really mature you know. Was the amused scolding given by Danzo while he was thinking _"How dare that child look down on me like this. I made him what he is today."_

"Made me!? How preposterous! You may had given me strength and allowed me to learn more and to adapt to what I saw but I decided to become like I am. After all you couldn't know what I was thinking and all what I can do. Don't flatter yourself old senile" Was the angry answer to Danzo's thought.

"_What the? …!"_ "So you can read people's mind. Yes I can see now why you would rebel. Sadly that meant that you are a hopeless case better of dead then a treat to me." Was the analysis of Danzo. "But you know Naru-chan you are a big disappointment, you weren't even able to kill me, an old man by surprise." Stated Danzo, trying to get a rise from the prideful child.

"Shut up old man and fight!" Screamed Naruto while throwing knife to the head and heart of Danzo which was skilfully blocked by the old man sword. _"Damn I knew he was skilled!"_ While Danzo was more skilled Naruto was faster but had a shorter reach. Danzo and Naruto exchanged sword and knife strike respectively blocking each other. It is only when Danzo tried stabbing Naruto that he took the chance to attack side stepping the blade and jumping with a slicing motion to the old man throat only to be kicked to the other side of the room. A Naruto and a lot of pain and couching blood charged back this time taking the initiative. He evaded a horizontal slice by skidding to the floor and took the opportunity to kick the old man legs making him lose his balance. But when he went for the kill he ended up with Danzo's sword passing trough his chest.

"Well, well, well. It seem like I won child." Was Danzo's word seeing the child coughing blood just before it went in away in smoke. Danzo barely had the time to move out of the way when he heard "Katon: Grand fireball!" the fireball didn't hit but it served it purpose seeing as now there was 15 Naruto against one Danzo. Danzo side stepped the first clone before slicing him and two he then use his sword as a cane to help balancing himself while kicking a second clone into a third clone. He then made a shadow clone who took care of two incoming Naruto and buy time for the real Danzo's attack. "Katon: kuren Eden" Was the jutsu who took care of the remaining clone. Naruto who had stealthily found his way to the back of took this as his cue to attack. Sadly before he had the chance to finally stab his knife in the back of the infuriating old man's head Danzo placed his sword between his arm and upper body and stabbed the incoming Naruto in the stomach.

When this Naruto didn't disappear Danzo began to chuckle and it didn't took log for it to become laughter. "Well, it seem it end here for you. My ambition would not end because of you whatever your reason may be. Did you really think that it would work? That you could kill me?" and Danzo began once more to laugh.

"Ambition? You dare talk about your sick dream of glory and power as something more worthy then my ideal of a peaceful world!?." Growled dangerously an angry Naruto who didn't lose the fire in his eyes.

"Ideal? Peaceful world? How childish… I thought you were more mature than that! Once again you disappoint me child…" Was the mocking reply of Danzo.

"Shut up! You and your disgusting kind dirty this world that could be so much better without the likes of you!" Shouted a scared Naruto that forced himself to not cry at the idea of his ambition as well as his existence stopping there.

"But sadly for the likes of you, the weak, us the strong exist and it is in human nature to seek more. The strong order the weak this is how the world is don't think you are any better stupid child." Said Danzo in a scolding tone.

"The powerful order the weak that I am force to accept as a true since I am a living proof of it. It is why I will oppress the strong making them weak, then I will great law for the grater good and for that I need you **to just die!"** Screamed a Naruto who finally gave into tear desperately ordering the obviously stronger both mentally and chakra wise of the two.

"How pitiful… No matter how mature you may act like you don't understand how thing are you don't even understand yourself. A pity really, you had so much potential." Were the word spoke be Danzo as he was bringing his sword closer to the downed Naruto's throat.

"_No, no, no, NO! It wasn't supposed to end like this! I have so much to accomplish I cannot allow this to end here. If only I was stronger! If only I could kill this despicable creature who is going to keep me from saving humanity from themselves. I need more power to kill him! MUCH MORE POWER! TO KILL THIS ABOMINATION WHO DARE STAND IN MY WAY!_

It is with those thought that a red chakra came to him given him power the power to survive bring fear to the old Danzo who brought his sword down only to met with the hard floor.

"I can feel the fear piercing trough your dark heart" was the deadly whisper that Danzo heard before his heart was ripped from his rib cage then brought inside is month to finally bite after receiving a hard punch to the guts. **"sadistic laughter Pitiful mortal you though you could be the end of me!? Know your place! One day this whole world will be at my knees and thankful for it. Your own words aren't they? "The strong order the weak" In I would even go as far as say that they decide their destiny." **Naruto keep laughing until the demonic chakra dissipated and he finally realised what happened. Before he began to think too much he remembered himself that he needed to be far from here, he needed to be in the hideout.

While running trough the corridor to the hideout Naruto allowed himself to think back at what he just did. _"I wanted to kill him but that way? I am really the one who killed him? First time my Geass killed 3 persons, then somebody I ordered to kill someone else and explosion that I didn't see go off. But does that make me any less a murderer?_ Were the confused though of a child something that should be in the mind of any child or person for that matter. _Wait. What am I thinking? I am a shinobi of course I am a killer what is wrong with it? Every mean necessary to the greater good are to be done even if I am a sinner it is for the greater good so everything is alright. Be any mean necessary I will accomplish my goal!_ Was the answer he found to feel better about what he did and what he was going to do in the future. But as he was running he couldn't help but let a happy smile find his way to his lips. After all he did it, it was his first few step toward his goal. He defeated his first enemy, even though it was with the help of his inner demon.

"_Kyuubi…" _He scowled at the though. During the fight when he was so scare and helpless the Kyuubi gave him chakra but made him lose all control. What it made him do was horrible even if it was to a man like Danzo. He just defeated a terrible foe and he end up becoming award of an even worst foe. One from which he couldn't run or hide from and how was he suppose to defeat it? _"How do you defeat a part of yourself? With another part of myself! Maybe with the Geass I could find a way. Anyway it only took control over me after I was unable to protect myself if it is only that then it his not a problem."_ Concluded Naruto as he neared the door to exit the corridor.

"_Now then Konoha, here come Naruto Uzumaki!" _Was his amused thought. That is before he realised that the chakra that he use to kill Danzo must have being felt from the other side of the village and that it might make him in trouble. _"Wait, no one in the hideout knows my real name so I just have to change it. My hairs have being permanently dyed red and were my whiskered scars are is black paint in the form of triangle. Add the fact that it has been four years and nobody will recognize me. I just have to remind myself to keep the hard to erase paint and to keep my hairs short and it will be perfect. Now for a name… Kyoshiro! Nice and can be cut short into Kyo. It is perfect! No family name since I am on orphan. Believable. Now let's go._ He them entered the hideout without being noticed since there was a long of chaos and he let himself get captured by the Hokage's men. He was then sent into the same room as Sai and Sui were held.

"Hi, miss me you two?" Was Naruto remark after seeing there annoyed expression that they were sending his way.

"Where were you Shine?" Was the genuinely curious question of Sui. While a pouting Sai nodded. _"Creepy was Naruto thought about Sai's pout._

"I was curious about what was in the numerous secret office of Danzo" He lied. "Why are you pouting Sai?" asked Naruto a bit uncomfortable with Sai's facial expression.

"They took my ink when they captured me and I am bored." Was his answer with a smile. _"If he went his facial expression to be more believable he should try to keep the same one longer" _Was the thought shared by both Sui and Naruto.

They continued the small talk for about an hour before people came to take them to a big room with a stage in the middle where the Hokage was standing. _"So he is going to announce Danzo's death."_ Was what Naruto could get from the Hokage thought. And began the Hokage's speech.

"Hello everyone, I am Sarutobi Sanosuke the Saindaime Hokage of Konoha. I am here to inform you of Danzo's death." At that there was an uproar from the normally calm and collected member of root. Some struggle to get free in order to kill the Hokage but none were able to do so. Once it calmed a bit the old man continued. "An investigation on every member of root will be conducted and if you are deemed fit you will be allowed to become shinobi of the leaf or academy student depending on your age. _"What! Age and not skill!? Damn… I didn't expect that. I thought he could move quickly trough the rank… Well I will use this time to find useful ally and information… Not everything is lost…" _Were Naruto's thought on the matter. In so began the investigation on the root member which Sui, Sai and the newly named Kyo passed and were then allowed to become academy student.

**Well****, that ends the chapter 3. I hope the fighting scene was to your liking if not do tell me how to improve it. Next chapter Naruto who will now be called Kyo with Sui and Sai make their appearance at the academy in the same class as the other member of the canon rookie nine. **

**For the paring I was thinking along the line of making Naruto somewhat of a manipulator who get close to girls for his own benefit. He may end up going out with a girl then breaking up and go to another one or being with two girls who like him but he tell them he can't decide. I want to say that Naruto doesn't really understand the concept of love, maybe a girl will teach him I don't know for now but there won't be instent love from his side. He will care about people and feel nice when he his near him but he doesn't understand emotion that much. The idea of two girls who went to share him strikes me as too easy so I won't do it that way. **

**CelticReaper: Ino ****is a character that I could well use for that kind of development and I was thinking of doing something next chapter with her.**

**0**


	5. Under the tree

Under the tree

**Under the tree**

"Normal speech"

"_Normal thought"_

"_Other people's thought heard by Naruto"_

"**Geass Order****"**

"**Demonic voice"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any anime/manga, movie, cartoon, game, TV show of which I write a fiction of...**

**Remember: Kyo or Kyoshiro is Naruto under a fake name to keep his secrets.**

Today was going to be the first day at the academy for the three boys who had just recently liberated from the root. One month ago they had succeeded in proved that they were mentally apt to live in society, to go to the academy and being in contact with other children. Their skill level had being tested and they were by Konoha standard genin level but sadly in time of peace they needed to first learn about Konoha history and law before being one officially. They accepted that fact since they were sponsored by Konoha in their study and got a nice apartment for the three of them. It was a pretty calm month in which the three children tried to get back in touch with society. Sai began to read book with prompted funny scene mostly to the frustration of Sui. Sui tried to make some friend but with Sai around him it was kind of hard… Kyo want back to his favourite hobby since he was 3. Going to high place and listen to people private thought that is.

"Hey guy! Ready for the big day?" Was the joyful shout of a as much joyful Sui at the joyful hour of 6:30, exactly one hour and a half before the beginning of their first day at the academy. For his trouble he got two disappointing answer from his roommate. First Sai gave him a fake smile and went to the bathroom. The reaction that had the most impact on him though was Kyo's answer. That impact was the alarm clock on his head of course and a joyful "Shut up and wake me up in 30 minute." such a great beginning for this great day.

Since Sui wanted to make a great entrance, Kyo wanted to take his time and Sai wanted to admire the scenery, they were late. Of course this made the members of the class they were going to joint gossip a lot.

In a class at the academy the noise was much more intense then usual and even the great Iruka couldn't stop them. Iruka just found that day three new student in which exact revenge on. While Iruka was plotting his revenge in a corner of the class while crying the student were speculating about all they heard about the three new students.

Among these gossipers you could find four girls at a same desk talking to each other. Among them was a blond girl with short hairs that went to her shoulder, she seemed full of confidence, energy and happiness. She was obviously from the Yamanaka clan. Another member of a clan was among them. It was a Hyuga girl with eyes filled with warm and kindness, but you could see the determination of only someone with a goal could have. She had long indigo hairs braided in the back of her head. Next to her was a girl with purple hairs short in the left side but longer in the right side. She had eyes who promised pain, obviously a bully. The last of the girls was a short pink haired girl who seemed to be quite timid and lack confidence. She was mostly relying on the Blond girl to encourage her while the purple one seemed amused by the show.

"I am serious! That's what daddy told me anyway…" Was the enthusiastic comment of the blond haired girl, which prompted many "What!? No way…" was the awed response of the purple haired girl. "It must be a mistake or something…" was the disbelieving comment of the indigo haired one "If they are ex root agent wouldn't that mean they are dangerous?" was the worried question coming from the pink headed one.

"No from what daddy said they passes some kind of test before being allowed here and except from being a bit weird they are totally normal." Was the smart explication of the gossiping girl. She had keep asking question until she knew everything she could about those three, after all gathering information was important for shinobi. That and the fact she loved gossiping.

"So… What do you mean by weird?" was the question of the purple haired girl who was excited by the idea of root member in the class. There were many rumours about the late organization and their way of teaching children or more like conditioning children.

Well they…" She began before she was interrupted by the fact that the classroom door just opponent and the said three boys entered the classroom. From the right to the left there was a black headed boy with really whit skin who was wearing all black, the boy had a strange smile that seemed friendly but still strange. The second one was a grey haired one who had a goofy grin in his face, he seemed like a kind boy if not a bit too energetic. He was trying to make the last one listen to him. It his then that like a good portion of the girls she stared. He had dark short red hairs and deep blue eyes. Those deep blue eyes held playfulness and seemed to be able to see trough everything. She felt weird looking at it, it almost seem like he was looking from above to them, there was no scorn or anything of the like but it was like if he ordered submission. He looked over the class and stopped at some of the student before turning to her then he smiled. It wasn't a kind smile but a playful one that seemed to mean "Hi there."

Two minute earlier… As Kyo and the other two were standing at the door they were feeling a bit weird since the class seemed so noisy. After a minute they decided to enter it must have just being how normal children were. Once inside they hear the noise stop and saw all eyes being drawn to them. So Sai put his best fake smile, Sui is best friendly grin and just took a look at what he just entered into. He was mostly disappointed. There didn't seem to be many shinobi wannabe who took the job seriously. He still decided to look for potentially useful ally or treat. He first saw a Nara with an Akimichi but decided against it. One was too lazy to be his ally or enemy and the other one too kind. The next one was an Inuzuka but he didn't really think about it he already had Sai as a scout and Sui for the muscle. The Aburame would be a treat, that much he was certain, they didn't betray their hive and they had a tendency to be curious. To his surprise the most possible ally he could find was three girls. The girl with purple hairs seemed mean enough to enjoy following his plan. The Hyuga girl was obviously a good choice because even with his power to read mind he could see what people were doing. The last one was especially interesting, a Yamanaka girl… His power didn't allow him into people memory which could have being really useful but this girl could. With her help he could learn so much more and of course he had to have respect for someone who like him had a power on others people mind. He allowed a playful smile to make its way to his lips when he realised that she was looking at him. He berated himself for not having activated his Geass to read the student mind, he was most curious about what they thought of them. Sadly the teacher interrupted his musing after being back from his trance like most of the students.

"You three sure took your time." Growled an angry teacher named Iruka. At that the class at the exception of the new comers, Shino, Sasuke and Shikamaru gulped. An angry Iruka wasn't something you wanted… This seemed to amuse greatly the red haired boy from what could be guessed by his smirk.

"Sorry sensei but we got a little lost so it took longer but it was really kind of you to wait patiently for us." Was Kyo nonchalant response to a now even more infuriated Iruka. But before the teacher could respond I was Sai's turn to talk. "You know I think that scare face just lost the control of the class." Was Sai's smart and accurate conclusion in what happened in the classroom before they entered. But once again when an angrier Iruka was going to answer he was interrupted. "Sai you really need to find better nickname for people you know? They are insulting and may put you in trouble one of this day." Was the scolding Sui gave his spiritual little brother. Sai only responded in a casual manner "Whatever you say dickless" which infuriated Sui and make the whole class with again some exceptions go laughing like crazy. But even with all that noise a little "I hate you Sai" could be heard prompting even louder laugher.

Once the class had calmed enough and before Iruka could say anything Kyo took two steps away from his companions and said in a charming and calm voice "Hi everybody. I am Kyo, from left to right his Sai and Sui. As you must already know we leaved in the root headquarter for about four years but don't worry we are civilized enough to not try to kill anyone without good reason. It is a pleasure to meet you all." This prompted some of the girls to squeal to Kyo's surprise. He was not thinking on having that kind of reaction from being nice…

Ino was smiling at him she leaned enough from her father about psychology to know that it was only sweet talk. The boy was obviously testing the class to see who would really be worth his time. She wasn't the only one to notice. Shino, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Hinata were suspiciously looking at him. This didn't go unnoticed by the three up front who give them a look seemingly sizing them. This brought a scowl to the Uchiha face, a troublesome from Shikamaru, raised eyebrows from Shino, an intense stare from Hinata and a cocky smile from Ino, the later prompted a raised eyebrow from Kyo.

"Ok for today I will forgive you but go find a seat, shut up and listen!" Barked an Iruka almost looking like he had rabid. "Yes sir!" Was said in chorus by the three troublemakers. To Iruka great relief they were mostly good student, well as good as those he already had… The morning passed fast and without any incident and it was soon the time for lunch. Before they left for the roof the trio gave a look to the 5 people that had reacted to there little test and they were gone. Understanding the meaning of the look they had being given the five with Choji, Amy and Sakura fallowed them to the roof with a curious Kiba fallowing.

Once on the roof they saw Sai looking at the scenery near the fence, Sui with his back to a wall and Kyo to the top of say's wall. The trio looked at them then to the four uninvited guest before Sai decided to speak. "What are Useless, Fatty, Fleabag and Ugly doing here?" While tree angry student were trying to kill an amused one who was evading their attack and an angry Ino was consoling a crying Sakura, Sui was laughing like a maniac happy to not be the one being called name and Kyo was becoming exasperated. _"Why am I hanged out with these two? Ho right… I have poor socialisation skill…" _"Who care if they are here let just get to busyness" Said Kyo in what could only be defined as a bored voice.

"Yeah we want to know what your game is!" Was Ino order in her practiced bossy voice. They didn't look like they were preparing something bad to her but she wanted to be sure. Once again her action caused a raised eyebrow from Kyo.

"We just wanted to know with whom being friend!" Was Sui simplistic answer. "But that can also be traduced as by seeing who were worth our time. I don't mean the others aren't but they are below our level. You can also see it that way: those of about the same level stay together and improved with each other. Staying with people too much weaker then use would only stun our grow…" Stated simply Kyo in his monotonous voice that betrayed no emotion as if he was stating basic fact.

"So you basically want us to use each other to better ourselves and possibly create on alliance or at least a precedent that could prove itself useful in the future" Was the Aburame analysis of Kyo actual purpose. _"This actually sounds logical. Creating long and durable relationship with people can only be beneficial if you carefully chose them." _Were the Aburame thought on the matter.

"Yeah that exactly that! You're quite skilled at understanding people intention!" Praised Sui trying to get in the Aburame good side and to make him accepte the deal. _"Is a bit scary but he doesn't look bad." _Were Sui's thoughts on the Aburame.

"Wait a minute I can understand what we get out of it but what about you?" Asked Amy knowing that nobody give without being given something in exchange. _"I just hope it isn't like give our soul to the demon…" _were Amy fear on the deal.

"There are seven heirs or heiress of important shinobi clan." Stated Ino while eying warily the trio before her. _"I don't like the idea of been played for a fool. It would be such a shame if they were bad though."_

"Troublesome… What are you planning on doing in the future?" Asked Shikamaru in a suspicious voice. "_Those guys might be dangerous Kyo more then the others. He look like the leader of the trio." _was Shikamaru analysis of the trio before him.

This prompted Kyo to laugh. "Aren't we the suspicious type? Coming out of nowhere, trying to make friend with influential people and proposing to help each other." Was Kyo amused statement.

"Just answer the question pretty boy!" _"Oops!"_ too late she said it. Her classmate stared at her until they heard the familiar voice of Sai say in a casual tone "Well aren't we forward bossy girl." "Shut up and just answer the damn question!" shouted a really embarrassed and angry Ino.

"Well let just say that after what we lived trough we have some aspiration but when it come to it you can always say no once we ask for something… You don't really have much to lose." Was the casual answer given by Kyo who was looking at Ino with a hint of amusement in his eyes. Of course not liking being looking down by someone she glared at him much to his amusement.

They talked a bit about the pro and con of this and in the end they all decided to help each other even Sasuke who simply stated "If you hold me back I will leave." Needless to say that Sasuke was curious about those three and if they could be useful in is quest to revenge his clan. But the other were all pretty much excited with the idea but none more then Kyo even though I was really good at hiding it. After all who wouldn't be happy with the idea of having the heirs and heiress of many important clans as ally. More so that it seems that he would still be able to train with fairly decent fighter with different style. He needed to better his socialisation skill which was the reason he deactivated his power to read mind since after all he wasn't in danger here. Understanding the concept of friend was a must and those people might be able to teach him thing about humanity.

Unknown to the children their little conversation had be listened in by the old Hokage with his crystal ball. He was most curious about those children. He didn't really have a bad feeling about them but he wasn't sure what they were planning. But he guessed that it was just childish dream of children who had suffering and that it would disappear with time. With those thought he went back to his paperwork.

The twelve of them decided to began their collective training the next weekend in the training ground 44. Only the ex root trio knew exactly what that training ground was like so they had to stiff their laugher at the image of their face when they would first enter the place. It was then that the bell sounded meaning the end of diner time and there conversation.

That night 12 children would think back at their day thinking of how much it would meant for their future and what that deal would bring them. Of course those young children couldn't imagine how much that innocent even as them twelve making friend with each other would have on the future.

That night, Ino wouldn't have much sleep since she thought too much about the enigmatic boy and what she felt while looking at his eyes. That mocking look he gave people and this air around him that seem to make people draw to him. Was it charisma? What could he be planning to do? Why did he seem so mature even more then the two others. Why did she have a bad feeling about him? But still be draw to him and want to know more? He was dangerous that was what her instincts were screaming but she didn't feel like he was dangerous for her.

In his bed that night Kyo slept with a smile in his face. He had gained ally and in the same time he was enjoying the company. This brought him back to the blood girl who amused him so much. She was even funnier to annoy them Sui because she seemed so prideful. He couldn't wait to passes more time with those people and to learn more about them. Maybe human king wasn't so bad but society was… Society was forcing people to adapt themselves and to become bad in order to survive. If he changed society thing would by better. But this would still need world domination to accomplish… Though it was good to know that he wouldn't have to make genocides to change the world for the better. He would have to think about this some other time.

**This end another chapter. As you must have noticed Sakura isn't like the one in the anime and that is because she is still in her timid phase. Hinata is less shy even if she don't talk often, this is due to Naruto little conversation with her father in chapter 2. Amy is the bully that you can see in a memory during Ino VS Sakura fight in the 3 exam. I needed a girl for the fourth team and chose her... **

**Remark: Ino isn't in love with Kyo yet. She is just curious about him and it is only because her father taught her how to read people that she can see so much about him. She is not any stronger then she is in the anime. **

**Next chapter will be training day and evolution in the relationship of the future rookie twelve.**

**0**


	6. Those days we passed together

Those days we passes together

**Those days we passes together**

"Normal speech"

"_Normal thought"_

"_Other people's thought heard by Naruto"_

"**Geass Order****"**

"**Demonic voice"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any anime/manga, movie, cartoon, game, TV show of which I write a fiction of...**

**Remember: Kyo or Kyoshiro is Naruto under a fake name to keep his secrets.**

At the end of the first week of school we can find Kyo and company at training ground 44 aka the forest of dead. Kyo, Sui and Sai couldn't help themselves and laugher at the face that the nine other were given them. Chouji dropped his bag of chip, Shikamaru muttered a troublesome, Ino was gaping, Hinata gulped, Amy grinned like crazy while looking at Sakura who was pal, Kiba tried to look courageous, and Shino seemed interested but that they couldn't be sure and Sasuke looked excited.

"So that's why you had us bring our camping equipment" Was the comment of a scary looking Amy who was grinning like a mad man. Of course what did you expect of a girl who had been dropped on the head when she was younger…

"Isn't that too dangerous? I mean there his a lot of scary noise coming from in there…" Was the question of the scared girl knows as Haruno Sakura.

"The more dangerous the better it is!" Was Sui happy shoot trying to make the other feel better. Needless to say it failed miserably.

"You're crazy! What are we suppose to do camping in there!? We will be eaten alive be whatever is in there!" Screamed Ino clearly saying what the majority were thinking.

"Raising our survival skill. This would be much more effective then anything we ever did at the academy. But it is maybe too soon for some of us… It would be better to prepare before entered." Was Shino logical explanation and a monotonous voice that betrayed no emotion.

"Come on! We will just have to help each other and be on our guard… If we want to train it need to be in a private place remember that we are no genin so we can't use any training ground… All except this one since no one is crazy enough to go there…" Was Kyos' explanation which didn't help the other to feel better about the whole thing.

"Why doesn't I feel better after hearing that!?" Demanded the scary blonde girl wha was glaring dagger at Kyo.

"Come on Ino don't be a coward! It's going to be fun!" Whined Amy. This of course prompted a glare from Ino.

"I am going in there is no way I will miss the change to train in a really dangerous environment." Stated seriously Sasuke gaining a nod from Kiba who refused to look like a coward.

"I think it would be a great experience as well. I will do it!" Said an enthusiast Hinata with eyes filled with resolve. Prompting a sigh from a defeated Ino who decided that it was better to go as well and to make sure her friend were alright. This of course didn't stop her from glaring at the amused Kyo. But what surprised her most was that the shy little Sakura wanted to go as well and even the lazy Shikamaru seemed to accept the training.

"Well it seems it is decided so let's go we should find a place with water inside the forest before the end of the day." Stated Kyo already escalating the fence to enter the forest of dead. His nine new friend looked at him disbelieving that they would have to escalate the fence which made him sigh before answering "I don't know where are the key so I couldn't steel them." He then kept escalating the fence missing the even more disbelieving look sent his way.

Once inside the forest the first thing they saw was a giant snake which prompted Sakura to scream and to hide behind Sasuke making him sigh. They walked around the forest seeing many strange creatures but they didn't got attack and so after some hour they reached a river and installed their camping camp there. Kyo, Ino, Sasuke and Sakura went to gather wood while Hinata and Chouji went fishing. Sui, Kiba and Amy were chasing little animal around and finally Shikamaru was watching star while Sai was drawing them.

In the deep of the forest then four children separated in group of two and due to the plight of Sakura to be with Sasuke, Ino accepted to endure being alone with Kyo. It wasn't that she hated him it just that he seem to take pleasure in looking down on people and mostly on prideful people which she was… It wasn't mean but it was frustrating nonetheless…

"Ino! Wake up! Don't go sleeping on the job..." Said Kyo in an amused tone of voice while looking at her with that strange look like if he knew something…

"Shut up I was just thinking…" She responded in an aggressive tone trying to think what he could possibly be planning with that smirk on his face…

"Thinking about me again… Seriously I know I am an enigmatic guy but you need to keep your guard up. You can think about me once we are back to the camp…" Explained Kyo in a matter of fact tone like it was totally normal. Ino gapped at him not know what to answer before growling "Why does every time you open that mouth of yours I feel like hitting you!?" the murder in her eyes didn't seem to faze him at all and without missing a beat he answered "Must be my charming personality." She only had time to snort at that before slipping on a wet tree branch and falling to the ground. While falling she was sure she had heard a really worried Kyo shoot "Ino!"

It was only when she heard laughter that she opened her eyes to find herself in a lot of mud. It wasn't funny! How could he mock her that much and it seem that fate was on his side… She would Have her revenge "What's wrong piggy couldn't wait and decide to take a mud bath!? True you couldn't have the time to take one today…" while still listening to his laughter she vowed to make him pay and to embarrass him so much that he wouldn't be able to go in public for month… Her plan to make Kyos' live hell were interrupted by more laughter and it is then that she realised that Sasuke and Sakura were there as well. "_Great what next?"_

"Stop laughing at me and help me bakas!" She shouted re of embarrassment and anger. "Now, now, it isn't how you are supposed to ask a service is it now?" Scolded Kyo even more amused prompting more laugher from both Sakura and Sasuke. He still went down in the mud to help her and in the way back he stopped himself from making any comment which she was grateful for. What she wasn't happy about was that he was still smiling at her, Sasuke had a smirk on his face and Sakura kept given her glance and stiffing giggle.

When they finally got back to the camp the whole thing was forgotten to her until she saw her friends confused while amuse and all she gave them as an answer was a "Drop it" and she went to clean up. That night in front of the fire they learned that both Hinata and Chouji were excellent cook. They talked a bit about their like and dislike, hobby and talked about story of there life. They decided the order in which two people would keep watch together for one and a half hour.

The next Kyo, Sai and Sui decided to teach the nine other the tree climbing exercise. Sakura got it pretty easily but it only proved that she didn't have much chakra so she kept doing it to exhaustion to grow her reserve. Hinata already knew the exercise so she spared with Sai who attacked her with his painting while been as far as possible from her. Chouji had some trouble since he wasn't really fast but he had a decent control over his chakra as had Shikamaru. Ino and Amy were not as good as Sakura but had more chakra and were pretty even so they decided to race to the summit. Shino was doing well… Kiba and Sasuke were clumsily race to the summit and it is only with the help of Sakura who decided to take her courage in hand and to go tell him that Sasuke really made a big improvement. While all that was happening Sui and Kyo were having a taijutsu match. It is then that the nine new members realised how far the gape between their skills was.

Sui was really fast and forward in his attack and you could tell that he was powerful. His style was mostly using his feet which gave him a greater reach then Kyo. Even with that handicap it was still Kyo who was winning. It was scary how much Kyo's style was simple and effective he simply grabbed hold on his opponent, putted him of balanced or making them come near him before bringing them to submission and finally bringing a knife to their throat. This way of fighting really suited his personality after all it was like saying "Your life is in my hand. I can do with it how I see fit." By now all of the nine with only one week of knowing him knew how much he loved to look down on people.

This made them train even harder until the day ended, they knew that tomorrow they would have to prepare to go back to civilisation. They enjoyed their tripe and couldn't wait for the next weekend. That night did the same thing as the last, Kyo, Ino, Sasuke and Sakura went to gather wood while Hinata and Chouji went fishing. Sui, Kiba and Amy were chasing little animal around and finally Shikamaru was watching the star while Sai was drawing them.

Sadly for them the way out of the forest didn't end up as easy as when they entered, this time they met three hungry big snakes that seemed interested in eating them. When they charged them they were met by solid wall of hearth. Sasuke upon seeing his chance used his grand fireball technique effectively getting rid of one of the nuisance. But if it wasn't for Sakura pushing him out of the way he would have been eaten alive by a second snake. Said snake didn't live long since he was attacked by Sai's ink animal and died not long after. The last one was dealt with by Kyo and Sui with Sui distracting the snake while Kyo sent clone to position itself on its head before exploding.

Needless to say that after that little encounter they hurried to gat out of the forest making sure with their four scoot that there wasn't anything dangerous around ready to attack. Once outside they bided each other goodbye and went home still as impatient to do this again and be that time they would all know the tree climbing exercise. It would only be that night before falling asleep that Ino would remember her much needed revenge on the redheaded boy. The next day she would have once again forgotten all about it though.

Two years passed in the same note with the twelve members getting closer and closer with each other. They kept going in the forest of dead every weekend and sparing or doing training exercise during the week with each other. They were obviously the strongest of their class and got the attention of many people that were saying that when this batch of academy student would graduate they wouldn't stay genin for long. The rookie of the class was Kyo with Sasuke as the runner up and Hinata as the third. But it isn't just their strength and skill that grew but their personality too.

Sasuke showed more emotion and was really competitive with Kyo, those two seemed some time to be the greatest of friend and other time about to kill each other. Sadly for the Uchiha near his ninth anniversary he got a curse as a gift: Fan girl… Girl that didn't understood him at all and were just interested be the Uchiha title… He was happy though that Sakura was able to scare them when she was around. Sakura had become more confident through the years and even declared her love to Sasuke which weren't returned to her but she decide to not give up while still not bugging him about it. They kept been friend and she was already happy with that much. Amy started bullying the bully saying something about the weakling been no fun… Hinata grew fierce to the great pleasure of her father but she still kept her kind nature and developed a small crush on Sui. Nothing major but she enjoyed his childish act it was refreshing. Sai kept ready book and some inappropriate book which lead to funny thing happening. Shino stayed Shino but the eleven learned to read him a bit more and learned that he wasn't that inexpressive. Kiba became arrogant and bold but still kind though when he finally got his ninken thing got worst… Now there was someone agreeing with him… Chouji became a bit more muscular then fat and of course this made people stop making fun of him. Shikamaru learned a bit of kenjutsu saying that it was relaxing. Ino began to develop a small crush on Kyo but would never admit it though every reason she had to tease him or jump on his back were taken. She started using a katana and poisonous flower making her deadly which made her even more popular. Kyo began to think more of the people around him as friend and not just ally. He learned that not every human being was bad and that the whole world should be as peaceful and fun as it was then for them. He vowed to make the world better by first becoming Hokage and bring happiness to its people. Then he would see for the world but one thing was certain for him: "Anyone who dare bring misfortune and pain to those I love will be annihilated."

He thought about this a lot and came at the conclusion that he should tell his friend of his goal. If he wanted to make Konoha a better place and protect it he would need the help of the many heirs and heiress of important clans. He could only hope that they knew him well and would believe in him. Of course he couldn't tell them about Geass even Sui and Sai didn't know… This power could end up being the death of him if it ended up being know and he feared how they would react so obviously he wouldn't tell them about Kyuubi ether… Maybe in the future but for now he couldn't… He didn't want to lose what he had gained in two years.

Latter in the forest of death the twelve of them were in circle around the fire they knew that Kyo had something important to say so they were waiting for him to begin. Kyo took a large breath and began is speech "My friend what I am about to tell you is the answer to the question you have being wondering for two years already." He looked at them seeing he had their undivided attention he continued "You have all being wondered why I first came in contact with you all, well I have to admit it was in order to accomplish my goal. I want to be Hokage and to make change in Konoha policy and for that I needed ally. Now that you have become so much more then that I do hope that you know me enough to judge if my goal is noble or not. You do not have to answer or to give your opinion of the matter yet. But I will still explain the why of my dream. As you know people suffer, me, Sui, Sai and Sasuke have lost everything or never had anything to begin with. Couji and Shino were discriminated because of their difference. There is many more but I will end here by simply saying that my dream is a dream of change and that you should only fallow me if you believe in me."

With that Kyo ended his speech leaving eleven people to there thoughts and memory of the time passed with this ambitious boy. It was strange how much faith they could have in him… If they didn't know him they would think that he was just crazy but after two years of knowing him and seeing what he could do when he had his mind in it… After all he was the guy who succeeded in steeling jutsu scroll from the Hokage personal library! The guy who brought twelve different people and united them into a big team… He had installed himself as an incontestable leader, his charisma brought them together, his skills kept them together. So what would his dream bring? Everyone just realise how much more interesting the future just got… Because they will fallow this boy and see how far he would bring them…

**Well this end the chapter about the relationship of the character. Hope it went well. I realise that my chapter aren't long and doesn't say much more then what his needed for the story but it is how it will be for a while… I may rewrite it later thought… If you have any suggestion on how to make the story better or my writing skills do not hesitate to tell me.**

**0**


	7. The true Naruto and the fake Kyo

The true "Naruto" and the fake "Kyo"

**The true "Naruto" and the fake "Kyo"**

"Normal speech"

"_Normal thought"_

"_Other people's thought heard by Naruto"_

"**Geass Order****"**

"**Demonic voice"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any anime/manga, movie, cartoon, game, TV show of which I write a fiction of...**

**Hi! Sorry for the lack of update but I have priorities… Anyways I plan on going to the end of this story and have many ideas so don't worry. Some time it will be four chapters a week and other time none… Yeah I lack order I know… **

**I want to explain that the story will really start in my opinion, after the time skip because the majority of my ideas and the plot is there. I still need to introduce the characters, their tie which will be needed for later in the story. I am trying to mould Naruto's personality and to explain what he is becoming and why. I am not a psychologist but I like those ****kinds of stories… I still intent to use the majors even of canon Naruto to make this Naruto. How it will happen and what will those even mean will be different and bring Naruto to the path I chosen for him. This will be a kind of dark Naruto fic even if in his head Naruto will be doing it for the greater good.**

**In this chapter I will mostly explain the difference between the mask "Kyo" which is his adapted personality for when he is around people and socialise and his hidden personality. Naruto will by bipolar, mentally instable and a bit of a sociopath but still pretty nice… Remember that he is troubled by the darkness that every human being hides from others… To understand just imagine what you would do if you could do everything you want for a week without anyone knowing? Kill people? See what they really think of you? Steeling money? Rape? Murder? Honestly you are with yourself no one to judge you… Well he sees those thoughts… Even if they are just passing thoughts while you are incredibly angry and that you will forget after one hour… He is scarred by those…**

**Big explanation but I am not sure if in the story I make myself clear…**

It was one of those incredibly sunny days with only some beautiful cloud going through the sky_ "Fucking sun… Why must I have it in the face… Why couldn't I be born as an Ame villager… It's too hot… Too shiny… I hate it!"_. Young children where laughing while running to the academy, _"yeah go waists your time with a kind teacher that gave up his ninja carrier after his first kill… Go learn about the beautiful story of hero and saviour… If only you knew that for those of Iwa the Yondaime was just a genocides maniac…" _old people where cleaning the floor before there home, _"How considerate of you I am outside I for sure don't want to dirty myself…" and _ninja walking and greeting people like if they were normal villager. _"Yes sure… lets just not think about how many people they killed or are going to kill… Seriously the way they describe Demon and the ninja's rules are a lot alike… The only difference is that the demons are your enemies and the ninjas are the hero of Konoha…" _Those were the thought of a barely awake Kyo who was wearing is newly acquired forehead protector on a red band placed as a bandana.

It was already some years since he stopped always using his ability of mind reader since it was becoming annoying and a useless… He almost ended up being disgusted by some people… But since he was the rookie of the years he wanted to know what the people who were smiling and waving at him were thinking. So he decided to take a peak which he ended up regretting.

"_Here he comes, the genius of the years" "Kyaaaa! He is soooo cute well not as much as Sasuke-kun but at least he his nicer. (Giggle)" "So that is this year's rookie… Doesn't look like much…" "Can't believe he bested the last Uchiha" "How come a no name bested the Uchiha?" "If only I was younger…" "If only I was a girl…"_ With the last one he decided he heard enough and to stop… _'Seriously what is wrong with those peoples!? If I was a Jounin at twelve I would understand but rookie of the year? At most I have the skill of a well established chunin with the cunning to maybe defeat stronger foe but that all. No experience or big accomplishments… I guess I should be happy if so little bring me some much fame… Make my goal easier… Still it is kind of pitiful…" _

Because he was so into his thought he only realised he was at the academy when he was attacked. "The predator jumped on the inattentive prey, pitting its paws around his neck and used all of its weight and the power of the jump to make him fall in order for the predator to savour its victory." "Shut up Sui…" Was Kyo stern reply to the happy idiot who was laughing on the floor, proud of himself. He signed and got up with Ino still on his back… "Hi beautiful!" He said prompting a giggle from Ino. He knew that she wouldn't let go… It didn't really bother him, it was even nice being "hugged" but that is the most he felt… Even if he liked those people he understood not long ago that it wasn't as big of a bond then the other had… "_Love…No… I am not going there again… It is of no importance." _

"Hi everybody! Mister Runner-up I hope you didn't cry yourself to sleep yesterdays." With that he started a long and pointless series of insult with the Uchiha that would once again be his victory. Sure he did it to socialise and forced himself a bit but he still enjoyed himself by doing so. It was like Sai and his strange nickname or innuendo or just calling Sui dickless and Kiba zoophiles. But his priority was still his goal: World domination. Yes he was an ambitious guy borderline insane but it was what he was…

0000000000

In a room in the hokage tower the hokage and many Jounin where watching the scene with great interest to total lack of interest… In short there was the many Jounins with the hokage and there was Hatake Kakashi… This man even though he was to be given a team he didn't really care about it and expected them to fail anyways… After all his test was meant to be failed and to leave him with the choice to give them an easier one if they proved interesting enough… This by the way never happened and would never happen. So he thought…

"So, this is the rookie of the year. Kyoshiro, leader of the band of twelve." Said a beautiful woman with red eyes newly promoted jounin named Kurenai.

"Yes it is him. I hope you will do a good job teaching those genin. Those twelve are the most likely to become genin. I wouldn't be surprised if the twelve made it. Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi, and Hayate I am counting on you four." Said the old hokage with a smile on his face.

"With all due respect hokage-sama I believe that there will only be three passing team." Was Kakashi reply with a voice lacking any care at all. This of course prompted the old man to laugh. Kakashi just told himself that the hokage was given them too much credit and went back to his reading.

0000000000

Back in the class Iruka began his speech about the shinobi's life and what was expected of them as genin. Behind him on the black board "Look underneath the underneath" which seemed odd to Kyo. He didn't think too much about it and began to listen to Iruka when he started naming the genin team.

"The genin team are as fallowed: … Team seven under Hatake Kakashi will be Uchiha Sasuke… Haruno Sakura … and Kyoshiro." _"No problem there… Kyo is strong and Sakura can be pretty useful… Better then a fan girl anyways…" "Yes I'm with Sasuke-kun! Team-mates are closer then just friend so I'm getting closer!" "No surprise there…" _Were the respective thought of Sasuke, Sakura and Kyo. "Team height under Yuhi Kurenai will be Hyuuga Hinata… Inuzuka Kiba… and Aburame Shino. _"That is nice I am with friend of mine" "Great! We are with Hinata!" "It's logical…" _Were the respective thought of Hinata, Kiba and Shino. "Team nine under Gekkou Hayate will be Sui…, Sai… and Ami. _"Noooo! Not those two together!" "So I'm with the dickless and the crazy bitch…" "Yeah! I can bully my little Sui!" _Were the respective thought of Sui, Sai and Ami. "Team ten under Sarutobi Asuma will be Nara Shikamaru… Akimichi Choji… and Yamanaka Ino. _"Troublesome… I'm with Ino… Couldn't Kyo be stuck with her? At least I am with Choji…" "Great! I'm with Shikamaru." "Noooo! I'm stuck with the two laziest of the twelve of us… Why couldn't I be with Kyo?"_ Were the respective thought of Shikamaru, Choji and Ino.

Lunch time ended quickly for the twelve genin who decided to be together for there last lunch at the academy. There wasn't really anything interesting said and Kyo passed most of the time thinking about his plan and what to do now that he was a genin. He did kill the fun a little near the end of lunch time by talking about the risk of death and killing… Those were lacking in Iruka speech. That was what Kyo didn't like about the kind hearted man… He was too nice and didn't want scare the genin so he was leaving important stuff from his speech… In Kyo's opinion it was dangerous and stupid to do that… But even he had to agree that talking about the possible torture take you could end up experiencing was a bit too far. Talking about the possibility of being raped for the girl was going really too far… He deserved that punch given by Ino for that… One thing that was really disturbing to him wasn't his speech but the grin on Ami's face during the said speech… "Shudder"

Here he was, in the classroom, alone with his two team mate, waiting for his sensei. He was obviously pissed… _"Almost two hours! Two freaking hours!" _he kept thinking between some dark thought of possible way to make his sensei suffer. In his eyes his sensei wasn't respecting them at all. _"He better have a good excuse…" _his thought were abruptly ended when he heard the noise of his trap being triggered. Here was his sensei painted in pink with some whit feather glued to him… _"Next time it isn't your pride that I will hurt…"_

There was a long silence before their jounin instructor gave them an eye smile and say in a sweet voice: "My first impression of you guys is… I really don't like you. Meet me on the roof in five minute." Then he disappeared in a puff of smoke but not before hearing one of the two mal genin reply an "It is mutual pal…" Yes he will enjoy failing them. What a nice day it was indeed…

Five minute later: "Lets start by introducing ourselves." Was Kakashi cheerful proposal. No response… "You know thing like your like, dislike, hobby and dream" He continued in a still cheerful tone of voice. Still no response… When he looked up from his book he saw a pink haired kunoichi glaring at him, a dark haired one with narrowed eyes looking at him and finally a red haired one shaking his head in exasperation while muttering "What did I ever do to deserve this?" What a beautiful team the hokage had bestowed upon him… "I will begin so my name is Hatake Kakashi, I have too many like to mention and my dislikes aren't any of your concerns… My hobby… Well that is personal… As for my dream I don't really have any." Was the really informative speech of those three promising genin's sensei. When he opened his eye to see their reaction he wasn't surprise… The pink haired kunoichi was still glaring at him, the dark haired one still had narrowed eyes looking at him and finally the red haired one was still shaking his head in exasperation but this time he was muttering: "I couldn't have possibly done something that horrible." He was so going to hurt them during tomorrow's test… "Alright the pinky you are next."

Sakura composed herself before beginning by an eloquent "DON'T CALL ME PINKY! HENTAI!" Fallowed by a beautiful glare. "My name is Sakura" "_Were did her shyness go?" "Does she have her period?" "Will she always be like that? Why do I care anyway tomorrow they fail…"_ Thought respectively Sasuke, Kyo then Kakashi. "I like gardening, Sasuke, training with my friend and gossiping with the other girls." _"Danger! Danger!" "So that is why I sneeze so much? Stupid superstition…" "Could be worst I guess…" _Thought respectively Kyo, Sasuke and Kakashi. "I dislike pervert, fan girl and mean people." _"She dislikes me then…" "You are almost a fan girl…" "Nothing I didn't know…" _Thought respectively Kakashi, Kyo and Sasuke. "My hobby is… euh… well… Personal!" Was the answer of a red faced Sakura. _"Giggle. And she calls me a pervert." "Danger! Danger! Sasuke Uchiha!" "Why does I have a bad feeling?" _Thoughtrespectively Kakashi, Kyo and Sasuke. "As for my dream… Well I want to be a well respected kunoichi before becoming a house wife and bear the children of the man I love!" With that said she looked at Sasuke with something scary in her eyes: "Lust" _"Well good luck with both part of your dream…" "Good luck… Sasuke…" "She wouldn't force me would she?"_ Thoughtrespectively Kakashi, Kyo and Sasuke. "Well okay… The shady one then…" Pointing at Sasuke.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke, I like myself and the few worth my time, I dislike useless people and most of all a certain man… My hobby is to become stronger and my dream is to have a family but most of all my ambition is to kill a certain man…" Then he was gone somewhere in his memory leaving a dark look across his face. _"Sasuke is so cool!" "You got issue man…" "As I thought…" _Thoughtrespectively Sakura, Kyo and Kakashi.

"Well that leaves only you." This was said without any care almost dismissively before a sigh escaping Kakashi's lips obviously saying how much it was a bother to him. So Kyo decided to be kind and to make it quick. "I am Kyo and if you want to know anything else you will have to deserve it." Was Kyo simple answer looking down at Kakashi that is before killer intent was sent his way.

Kakashi was a bit surprise that genin was able to kept it together with jounin level killer intent sent his way. He decided that anyway it was of no importance whatever this guy was like so he dropped his killer intent and explained a bit about the real genin test. As if to spoil his fun the three genin didn't look scare at all even when he told them they were better off not eating unless they wanted to puke. He still went home with a smile on his face, not that anyone would see it, thinking of how much he was going to hurt them the next day.

The next day after being late of two hours he find much to his dismay his three charge sleeping around empty bento happily sleeping… _"Damn you… Just you wait once this test start I am so going to hurt you all…"_ While thinking this he let a dark chuckle escape his lips which awaken the three genin. And he answering the obvious "What the Hell?" on their face with "I was just thinking about the wonderful test you are going to take." This of course prompted dark look from the rest of the team. Once he finished explaining the test their looks were now murderous. They didn't seem like they enjoyed the thought of one of them failing to make genin. "Now remember if you want to succeed you will have to come at me with the intent to kill." Stated a now serious Kakashi who looked at each of them to be sure they understood the situation. What he found was an obviously nervous Sakura, a tense Sasuke and a maniacally grinning Kyo. _"Wait! A maniacally grinning Kyo!? That can't be good…" _Thought a now nervous Kakashi. "Well then Start now!"

"_Ok… that can't be good…" _Thought Kakashi while looking at the still maniacally grinning Kyo but what was making him even more nervous was that he had stopped his two team mate from running in the surrounding forest. _"Did he figure it out? No he can't have figured it so fast…" _And he was right… Kyo didn't even read his mind to know the purpose of the test; after all he needed to learn to not rely on it… But what he said then really shocked Kakashi and made him sweet drop in the same time… "Guys… If we kill a Jounin at us three won't we make Chunin? Or at the least genin anyway… So why not kill him?" Seeing that the other two didn't really want to Kakashi was relieved and Kyo was sad but not for long… "Ok I will do the killing you just take care of taking the bell… I am leaving them to you…" This time much to Kakashi dismay and Kyo joy they agreed to the deal. _"That will teach him to mess with me… Making me loose my time and look down on me…" "I really, really hate those brats and I am so going to make them suffer once they are officially under me…" _Were the darks thought of respectively Kyo and Kakashi while the first was advancing toward the other while madly laughing. _"Seriously that kid is a maniac." _Were the shared thought of the rest of the team.

After a good work out for Kakashi and a mean beating for the genin, Kakashi was happily making his way to the hokage tower. He couldn't help but remember some part of the test like when he use his famous one thousand years of death on kyo _"Damn brat cutting my book in two right of the start of the battle."_ This of course prompted Sasuke to back off and attack from afar. _"I still got him buried to the throat" _He couldn't help but smile at that. _"Or the time I threw Sakura in the water" _Yes even if this day started as bad it ended up pretty well. His three genin were already Chunin level some more impressive then other but still he would be able to teach them how to be ninja without bothering too much with teaching them to fight.

While Kakashi was on his way to the hokage tower the three sore genin were still on the training field. Their Sensei left them after a mean fight without even saying anything thought he looked happy… Many question were left unanswered like "Did he want to get help for us? Did we pass? I mean we have the level right? How come that guy have the sharingen? Can I sue him for molesting me, I child? Poking me in the ass should illegal right?" "Stop complaining Kyo in a fight everything is fair…" Was the only answer found about that set of question brought by Kyo. But he wasn't the only one with question and those weren't about Kakashi. "Kyo you were acting differently today how come? You weren't playful but down right mean and scary…" Was the question brought by Sakura. "No worry it's just my shinobi attitude that was showing itself today don't think about it…" Stated Kyo. _"Of course that mean that as I grow up the most serious part of me will take more place but you don't need to know this… We all need to grow and sadly I will grow mean and bitter..." _Sadly thought Kyo. "Sasuke is the majority of your body still underneath the ground?" Asked a curious Kyo. "Kyo is your ass still sore?" Was the mean reply of an angry Sasuke. The last thing they would remember of this day before fallen into unconsciousness was their laugher filling the training field.

In the hokage tower Kakashi finally enter the room were the many Jounin who had been giving a team were waiting. Some were surprise since he was only late of 1 hour and some were surprise because he had some wound. He wasn't the only one with some wound there was Asuma, Hayate and Kurenai too. It seems the hokage was right… He noticed that everyone was looking at him but he didn't really care… He want in front of the hokage not really caring if it was his turn to talk. He looked at the hokage directly in the eyes and said something that surprised the many Jounin in the room at many level and for many reason. He said "Hokage-sama I have but two things to tell you." Stated Kakashi in a respectful normally use for a subordinate talking to a superior. The surprising thing was obviously the lack of the little book he would have normally already opened by now. "I hate you…" Was said accompanied with a dark look. This shocked a lot because it wasn't something you normally tell your superior or anyone for that matter since the superior in question could have you assassinated… "They passed!" This was said in a cheerful tone accompanied with his famous eyes smile. Of course some thought it was a joke and others were refusing to accept this as the true… Lot of consoling and happy psychoanalyst would be needed for those poor persons…

"So Kakashi how were they?" Finally asked the hokage after having calmed down from his mad laugher.

"Well they are all at the least Chunin level…" No surprise their, the other nine were as well. "On a more personal note Sasuke is an avenger and even with the help of his friend this mentality didn't go away but he is open to working with other." That brought a small smile to the lips of the hokage and relieved look from the other Jounin. It would be good if the last Uchiha hadn't any tie to the village. "Sakura is in love with Sasuke but she still takes her job seriously and helps both her team mate I don't think it will cause disorder in the team." Again relieved look from everybody. "For Kyoshiro… I would say he is a total maniac… He seems to have two faces… He is more then what he shows… He is what we call a wild cart I think. After some time I will be able to tell you more about him…" Stated Kakashi with a thoughtful look not that anyone could see… This of course made some people tense since this Kyoshiro was the leader of the twelve and it wouldn't be good if he was dangerous.

"What do you mean by maniac Kakashi? Does he have any mental problem take could be dangerous?" Asked the worried hokage.

"I don't think he is dangerous hokage-sama just that he has a bad temper and a lot of pride… This doesn't make him act without thinking so it isn't dangerous for the team thought I am not sure if he was playful or serious…" Wondered Kakashi thinking back at how his team exactly passed their test.

"What do you mean by playful or serious?" Asked a now curious Hokage.

"Well my team passed because Sakura and Sasuke wanted the bells and Kyo just wanted to hurt me… I think he didn't appreciate me being late…" Stated Kakashi to his now dumbstruck audience. A lot of sweet drop fallowed his last sentence. The great Hatake Kakashi causes a team to pass the bell test because of his chronic tardiness. The irony of it all…

**Well this end that chapter… ****I am going to finish quickly the "pre time skip" because even with some change it is done so many times in so many fic that no matter how you do it in the end it is boring… Always the same thing… Inari cry… Naruto had it worst… Haku and Naruto befriend… Terrible battle between Sasuke, Naruto against Haku… He lives or dies… You get the picture… The wave arc will only be one chapter… My plot and the interesting part will be found after the "Pre time Skip".**


End file.
